


At Shizune's Halloween Party

by talkintothemoon



Series: Of Costumes and French Braids [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Costumes, M/M, Party, Silly, possessive kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkintothemoon/pseuds/talkintothemoon
Summary: Iruka dresses up as Genma.





	At Shizune's Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly based a fanart by an-on-oh from deviantart. I should probably link the pic once I figure out how haha

"So, what about it?"

"Genma-san..."

"Come on, Iruka-sensei. You're the only one with the right hair length and _appeal_ to match mine. You'd rock being the Shiranui Genma."

Iruka's eyebrows twitched in mild irritation at the sight of the wink sent his way. "I didn't know it's _such_ an honor to dress up as you."

"Of course." _Smirk_. "And think about it. It's cheap _and_ awesome. Everyone'll lose their shit."

"It's silly."

"Well yes, but _awesome_. And convenient. Wear your hair down - maybe iron it a little, it looks kinda frizzy - ow! Okay, kidding! Kidding! No need to clock me with a scroll, that fucking hurts. Yeesh. Anyway, wear your hair down, swap the hitai-ite with a bandanna, chew a senbon, and poof! The awesomest costume that'll rock Shizune-san's party."

The older man can practically see the gears turning in Iruka's mind. A smug smile formed in his lips. He knows he won the argument.

*

"Iruka?" The duo guarding the gates looked quizzically at their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Izumo, I need your bandanna."

*

The party is already in full swing when Iruka arrived. He's not habitually late but this time is an exception. He just spent two hours deciding if this is a good idea or he should just look for another costume instead. Given the limited time he has to prepare, he regretfully accepted that he has no ther choice but to push through with Genma's idea. He decided to just murder him some other time if this turns out to be a disaster.

"Iruka!"

Anko's voice carried out in the entire room. Everyone's eyes turned to him, all shinobi silent and slack-jawed.

"Holy! You're gorgeous with your hair down!" She proceeded to run to the monumentally embarrassed sensei and lock his head under her arms playfully. "Genma really did it! He's been bragging since he got here and nobody believed him. I can't believe you agreed to this! _Kami_."

"Anko, can you please let me go?"

"Of course, of course." She laughed and gave him a final slap in the back before going back to her precious dango in the buffet area.

"Iruka-sensei!" A Genma with his hair tied up and a brown line across his nose made his way towards Iruka. "I told you it's gonna be awesome! We have the best costume here!" He slung his arm in the other man's shoulders and led him towards their little group.

**

Kakashi's running very late, but he promised Iruka he'd be there. He hastily wore the robes he's carrying over his uniform and fixed the hat on his head. He knocked against Shizune's door and was greeted by an Iruka impersonator.

"What the fuck, Genma?"

"Kakashi! I thought you weren't coming. An escort mission for the Daimyo, was it?" He gave Kakashi a once-over. "Hell, what are you wearing?"

"I'm the Daimyo, stupid. Why the fuck are you dressed up as Iruka?"

"Awesome, huh? You should see him! The ladies are going crazy with his sexy Shiranui Genma look." Genma answered with a smirk.

Kakashi pushed through the man in front of him and scanned the room for his lover. He found him surrounded by a flock of kunoichi gushing about how _adorable_ he looks sans ponytail. It was unfair! Only he is allowed to see that!

"Iruka!"

"Kakashi?"

"C'mere."

The whole room stopped and stared as Sharingan no Kakashi, the Copy-nin, master of a thousand jutsu, proficiently tied Iruka's locks into a perfect French braid. The silence was so thick until...

"C-cute..." an awed voice whispered.

Kakashi groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :')
> 
> P.S. *Of course* Kakashi can braid lol


End file.
